The Path We Follow
by Ballball9898
Summary: Everyone has a path they follow, people do a lot of different things. My path is unclear all i know is a journey is what i need. So join me in a quest to find my path and become champion


**A.N hey guys its ballball here with a pokemon story for you. I haven't been in the writing mood lately but this popped into my head and I had to get it on paper, so tell me what you guys think and whether or not I should continue with this. **

**Anyways I'm gonna stop wasting your time so let's get on with the story **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon all I own are the Original Characters and the plot.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

"Why do you want to become a Pokémon Trainer?"

I was asked this question so many times it makes my head hurt just thinking about it, and every single time I simply answered "I don't really know".

People would always give me strange looks because they expect the mainstream answer of "To be the best" or "because Pokémon are so cool".

To be completely honest I don't have a real reason for becoming a trainer maybe to make friends and be happy, maybe because training Pokémon is really fulfilling, or maybe it's just something to do. But know sitting on my bed ready to start my journey maybe I did need a reason.

My name is Aron and I live in the region of aurora more specifically crystal town. The region got its name by its famous auroras that are always in the night sky no matter what time of year. Also, the requirements to become a trainer are different.

One, you must be at least 16 to become a trainer

Two, you must have some kind of formal education (though this is pretty much given)

Three, you must have some knowledge of first aid

Four, you must know most of the discovered Pokémon and be able to tell their types and abilities

Also, Gyms don't have an overlaying theme and no two gym leaders have the same Pokémon. An example of this is a leader may have six Pokémon of all different types or three of one type and three of another, so this makes gym's a lot tougher and leaders don't use the same team every time so you truly have to be ready for anything.

I sighed maybe I should have thought this through a little more but it's too late now. I grabbed my bag and went over its contents one more time

Food and water to last a week. Check

Tent and camping gear. Check

Clothes both formal and non-formal. Check

Potions, antidotes, pokeballs, and other assorted supplies. Check

I zipped up the bad and put it on by back I walked over to the desk where my computer was and grabbed my pokedex and poketch. I looked around my room the bed was in the far right corner a little messy but otherwise ok, there was a nightstand next to it with a lamp and clock. My desk was in the far left corner complete with computer and books for studying, next was the TV located a little ways from the door with a GameCube hooked to it.

I sighed "I won't be here again for a while" I thought looking over everything a lot of memories were made in this room and leaving here is like leaving a part of my life behind. But I guess that's the point of a journey to leave your old life and start fresh.

"I better get a move on before I change my mind"

I nodded firmly before taking one last look and turning out the lights

I wouldn't see this room for quite a while

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

I walked downstairs to my living room where I saw my parents calmly waiting for me.

My mom got up and pulled me into a hug saying to be safe and telling me all the things to make sure I do. I looked to my dad and he simply ruffled my hair saying to be safe. I gave a small smile and nodded that was more than I expected; dad was never one with words and preferred to use actions.

I gave them both a goodbye and began my walk to what was known as the hall of beginnings.

The hall of beginnings was a place for new trainers to get their starter Pokémon. However instead of just picking between Pokémon you took an in-depth personality test and a starter is given to you. Also they recommend a path for your journey and suggestions on how to train your Pokémon.

The walk was short and I was about noon when I got there, when I arrived it was packed with new trainers waiting to take their test or leaving with their starters.

"Hey Aron"

I turned to my right and saw a girl I wasn't that tall only being about 5'6 but if I had to guess she was about 4'11 me being easily a head taller than her. She had the weirdest combination of dark blue hair and black eyes. She wore a striped blue and white shirt with a black mini-skirt and knee high socks.

This was Alara and she was my childhood friend.

I gave a sly smirk "Energetic as ever alara" I said turning to her

She giggled "You know it" she said giving me a thumbs up

I smiled and shook my head "You are really a weird one" I said but as I looked at her closer I noticed she had a pokeball on her belt my eyebrows lifted at this

"You already got your pokemon" I asked questioningly. Her face lit up as she reached for the pokeball.

"Yea and you will never guess what pokemon I got" she gave me a look just daring me to guess.

I smiled but I already had a good idea of what pokemon she got. I put my hand on my chin in a mock thinking pose. "Well knowing you you probably got a dragon type" I said looking over at her for conformation. She gave a nod signaling me to continue "You are also very loyal and you try hard for yourself and others, you are a lot like me in that regard. However you often try too hard and your clumsiness gets the better of you".

She lightly hit my arm again at the clumsiness comment but she again nodded telling me to make a final guess.

"If I had to guess I would say Gible of Dino" I said putting my hands to my side waiting for conformation

She gave a defeated sigh "Why do you always have to be right" she said I smiled she could be so cute sometimes (Though I would never admit to that). She picked up her head "Well here just met him"

She threw the pokeball and Gible appeared. It looked around for a little and turned to Alara. He gave and excited cry and jumped into Alara's arms. She and gible proceeded to cuddle and do things girls would do with stuffed animals. I smiled I sensed they already had a tight bond.

"Dex this is aron he is a close friend of mine" she said motioning to me, Dex turned to me and looked curiously. I gave a soft smile and pet him on the head it seemed he was very affectionate because he relished the contact and gave a satisfied "gible" in response.

"Well it was nice seeing you but I have to take my test and get a starter" I said.

"Oh, then I'll wait out here for you"

I raised an eyebrow at this Alara never waited for anyone

"Are you sure" I asked looking at her questioningly. She gave a firm nod saying she would be fine because she had Dex to keep her company.

I nodded then I went to the front desk

"Excuse me im here for a starter pokemon" I said to the secretary. She gave a warm polite smile and asked for my personal information witch I gave and she sid go to room 21A.

I gave her my thanks and proceeded down the long hallway until I came to the room. When I entered there was a man in a lab coat I assumed he was a procter and evaluated the test. There was also a two desks in the room one was where the scientist was seated and the other had a computer on it.

"Hello Aron" he greeted "I'm Dr. Aroshi and I will be proctoring your test"

He motioned to the computer "Please have a seat and we can get started"

I walked over to the computer and he explained that the personality test will be about 200 questions so that they could get a good measure of my personality. He also explained that the paths and training are only recommendations and whatever I did on my journey would be my choosing I nodded and began the test.

The test was pretty straight forward giving me statements that I had to answer on a scale and situations that I had to work through though it was the last question that caught me by surprise

**Question #200**

What is your reason for wanting to be a trainer?

I thought long and hard on this and I eventually came up with this answer. "To make friends, I want to experience life first hand and get the true meaning of life. I also want to help others along the way and positively impact someone's life, I truly don't care if I win it all and become champion if I help someone else get there I will be happy." I nodded firmly at the answer and signaled to the proctor that I was finished. He instructed me to send my test to him so he could evaluate it. I hit send on the computer and it took him about 10 minutes to evaluate it

"Ok Aron I have the results of your test right here" said

"I will read off the results starting with your overall personally"

He took a deep breath and began

"You are a caring and gentle person; you see mostly the good in people and often try to bring it out of them. However you are very quiet and reserved and tend to avoid people, you seek strong friendships and understand peoples emotional states very well. However you don't work well in large groups because it draws out your shyness and insecurity. You are also a tireless worker and willing to do whatever it takes to reach the goal, but this can lead to overexerting yourself and others and you can get tunnel vision in a sense that you see only one task and block everything else out. You are calm and take careful consideration for everything in a situation; this can help you become an Elite battler and strategist. However, you can overthink a lot of situations where a simple solution would be best. You are loyal to a fault and expect the same out of your friends and family; this can be a blessing and a curse because you take betrayal very hard and could be very emotionally hurt if someone were to betray you." He flipped the page and began to read aloud again

"Recommendations are as follows: Try to open up more this can lead to greater relations with your friends, family, and Pokémon. Also think a little less this will help with your ability to work in larger groups and overall people skills. Relax a little and try not to develop tunnel vision when the goal is in sight, overall enjoy the journey more than the destination. And lastly be more considerate to others feelings."

"Paths recommended are as follows: You have Elite level potential in regards to battling and Moderate potential in terms of contests. Have a smaller team no more than five but four would be ideal. Stick to battling as it is your strength and with your strategic mind you have a shot at being a champion level trainer. Your team should be well rounded having all different types and abilities. Don't have a theme in terms of offence or defenses have Pokémon that fill specific roles and that contribute to the overall team. If you follow this path correctly and without fault then you can be a Champion level trainer."

"Starter Recommendation: Ralts the feeling Pokémon, Ralts tend to have very strong emotional ties with their trainers and work well in any offensive strategy especially in their later evolutions. Ralts need a lot of training and training one could help your ability to understand others and other Pokémon. They are also very comforting and training one could help you open up to people as well as Pokémon. If done right you could become a champion level trainer and Ralts could become a Legendary level Pokémon. However, this is merely a suggestion and the path you follow is your choice."

As Dr. Aroshi finished up I thought about the overall evaluation. The personality test had been completely accurate but my thoughts were mostly what the test said about my potential, I never thought I could be a champion but if the test was right then I could possibly have the most potential of anyone in my generation. Also the test recommended ralts witch surprised me I never gave it thought when imagining starters because they were usually rare.

"So Aron now that you have been evaluated you have two options. You could follow our recommendations and take the starter that was recommended or you can go into our labs and chose a starter out of many Pokémon."

I thought of what I would do and if I understood what the results were telling me then I could very well have any pokemon I want and excel with it. However, it seemed to mention ralts specifically witch had me curious as to exactly the extent a ralts compliments my personality and how well I would do with one. I thought about it; if the test recommended a ralts saying it would be best for me then I would take it.

"I will have ralts as a starter if that's what is best" I said. He gave me a serious look

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

I nodded firmly and he proceeded out of the room I assumed he was going to get my Pokémon. When he came back he held two pokeball "Male or female" he asked I replied female and he handed me a pokeball

"There you go enjoy your Ralts and good luck on your journey" he said giving me a warm smile and left the room. I nodded firmly and looked at the pokeball it gave me a sense of right witch was hard to place. "Well I guess it's time to meet her"

"Come on out Ralts" I yelled

When ralts emerged there was something special one she gave of the faintest sparkle and instead of the head being green it was a lighter blue witch caused my eyes to widen at this she was a shiny pokemon they were extremely rare and very expensive. Ralts looked at me and gave a excited cry stretching her arms out and just looking excited, that's when I noticed she was holding something when I looked closer it was a note

Dear Aron,

This pokemon is a gift from all of us in crystal town. Many of us think you can be the most gifted trainer to come out of this place so many of the people pitched in some money to make sure your first pokemon is very special. Also you make the towns people very happy so become champion and do us proud

Sincerely your mayor,

Mr. Ron Shirogane

I smiled at the note as I read it and hopefully I didn't let anyone down. I turned to ralts and bent down to her level

"Well it looks like it's you and me for a while" I said giving a mile

"Yea looks like it"

I looked around to see if anyone was talking then gave ralts a puzzling look "Did you just speak"

She gave me a look turning her head curiously "Yea, im speaking with you through telepathy I'm a physic type after all."

I sighed I should have known that "So do you have a name"

She shook her head "No people usually just call me ralts and they said my trainer should give me a name" she gave me a questioning look "so what is my name"

I thought about this she was shiny after all so the name had to do with shining. Then a name appered in my head and I thought it was perfect "Hinata that's what im going to call you"

She lit up at the name and jumped into my arms "Its perfect thank you thank you!" She was very excited and the test was very accurate saying ralts were affectionate. I picked her up and placed her on my shoulder "Come on there is someone I want you to meet"

We made our way to the lobby where Alara and dex were waiting.

"Alara, dex I would like you meet Hinata; hinata this is Alata and dex"

Alara was very excited to see hinata plucking her from my shoulder and proceeding to snuggle her just like she did with Dex. Hinata loved the attention and soaked up every bit of it. I smiled at this and a thought popped into my head "Hey alara your about to start out on your journey right?"

She stoped snuggling hinata and looked at me "Yea after I was done here I was going to leave. Why?"

I smiled "well why don't we travel together that way we are safer and we can keep each other company"

She firmly nodded "Great it will be just like old times; and by the way is hinata shiny because ralts are usually green and red not blue and red"

I gave her a nod and explained that she was a gift from the town to thank me for all I've done for it. She pouted at this saying how I always got special treatment witch I chuckled at maybe I could find something important on this journey.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

It had been about 10 minutes since Alara and I had set out Dex and hinata were out of their pokeballs walking a little farther than us. Alara and I were chatting idly and the same with hinata and dex. Then all of a sudden a wild spinarak appeared. I quickly jumped forward it was my first battle

"Alara let me take this hinata has the advantage" I yelled Alara agreed and recalled Dex telling me good luck

"Alright hinata is our first battle so be careful. But, rember be quick and efficient and above all have fun"

Hinata nodded and prepared herself standing away from spinarak

(Fight music watch?v=vLB0nkBZ2m8)

"hinata use **confusion**"

Hinata's eyes glowed a purple color and she picked up spinarak and began throwing it around and slamed it into the ground. Spinarak got up looking winded but used **string shot** on the ground covering it in a layer of sticky web. Then it ran at hinata with a **tackle**, hinata tried to doge but the web made her stick to the ground. The tackle slamed into her and making her role entangleing her more in the webs.

I ground my teeth in frustration but then I had an idea "Hinata use confusion on the webs to free yourself" Hinata obeyed tearing the web with confusion. Hinata stood roughly in the middle of the webs with spinarak circling her "Hinata charge confusion and wait till I tell you to release it" I said the timing would have to be just right.

My vision went into slow motion I saw spinarak change direction and charge hinata head on "NOW!" hinata released the confusion and instead of it being a regular controlling confusion it was more of a blast than a confusion. The attack kicked up a lot of dust but when the dust settled hinata was panting but spinarak was effectively knocked out.

"Yea good job hinata" I said scoping her up in my arms she gave tired thanks and promptly passed out. It was about night so we set up camp for the night.

The campfire was roaring in no time and alara and I had our sleeping bags setup next to each other's. I was steady looking up at the stars in deep thought about this upcoming journey and where exactly would it take me.

"You ok aron" Alara asked giving me a concerned look. She was in a blue night gown it was something that was meant to be incredibly sexy and did a very good job of it (Though I would never say that out loud). I nodded to her "Yea just thinking about our journey and where it's going to take us" I said

She smiled at me "You always are thinking about stuff why not just take it one day at a time" she said "and besides I'm with you so were gonna have tons of fun"

I smiled at her it was true there was never a dull moment when I was with Alara. I turned and looked up to the stars

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**A.N: Well that was the first chapter so tell me what I can improve. This is the first fic I plan on seeing all the way through so any help will be greatly appreciated. **

**Remember Comment, Rate, and Subscribe **

**Whoops Wrong sight **

**PLZ! Review im out.**


End file.
